You Can Never Escape Destiny
by Shesshou's BynxS.Wooz
Summary: InuYasha Xover: A heartbroken Kagome moves to Domino city in hopes of forgeting the past and finding a new & happier future. Fate is a cruel thing, but is it really all bad? Coauthoress: SacredKoorimeKitsune
1. Death, Betrayal, and a Vow

Okee-dayz! This is a fic by me, Shesshy-Slipperz/S.Wooz (AKA Blanch-a-Blancs), and SacredKoorimeKitsune! Yay!

SKK: uh huh and a few of you already know that I'm Linh.

BaB: I, Sista Wooz, am in charge of the first and second Chappie! Don't Ya'llz feel so special now? LoL!

SKK: uh... why should they? They have better things to do than read fan fictions written by two authoresses, but it is fun...

BaB: Well someone's a party-pooer! We are purposefully NOT telling you the pairings. Now what would be the fun in that? Then we'd never get flames for making things happen to all the peeps in our fic! ::grins evilly:: And don't blame us if the dudes are OOC cuz if they are it's for good reason!!

SKK: Don't blame us if something random happens! And you can't sue us because we have nothing but a few games, DVD's, posters, anime/manga books, and etc. ok never mind, but just don't sue us.

BaB: Well HERE WE GO!

You Can Never Escape Destiny

Chappie 1: Betrayal

_**Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.**_

"This is the end!" came a shout.

An open field, surrounded in black, was suddenly lit up in yellow, blue, and red. Two men slashed their swords, while a young girl released a glowing arrow.

"Nooo!" A man in heavy armor and red eyes was consumed in the light, destroyed.

A girl in a green skirt and a white blouse stood, her shoulders moving up and down in rhythm of her heavy breathing.

"We did it. Naraku is finally gone," Kagome said, reaching down and picking up the now complete Shikon no Tama. Its black aura was instantly transformed to a content pink glow.

"Hand it over Kagome," a man in red said from behind her.

InuYasha, why?" Kagome asked, fear and hurt clear in her eyes. I thought-."

"Thought what? That I loved you? You were always nothing but a shard detector to me. I love Kikyou, and I'm going to give her her life back."

"INUYASHA!" a woman's voice from behind them yelled. A very large boomerang was sent flying towards him, InuYasha just barely dodging.

Stay out of this Sango!" InuYasha yelled at the taijiya.

How could you betray her like this!" Sango accused, tears in her eyes.

"It ain't any of your business! You all know I was gonna take the jewel anyway, so hand it over!" he bellowed.

"No! How dare you even try to take it after all you've done to her?!" Miroku yelled.

"Shut up you damned monk!"

"You won't have it InuYasha! I'll never let you taint it because of Kikyou!" Kagome refused.

"You don't have a choice wench!" he yelled, lunging at her.

He was stopped by a tall man with purple markings, silver hair, and a crème white boa on his shoulder.

"Stop this now, brother," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Get off of me!" InuYasha bellowed, struggling in the taiyoukai's grasp.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called to her friend. "Get on Kirara and get out of here!" she said as a large youkai neko came down with a small boy and swooped Kagome off of her feet.

"Gomen nasai, minna-sama! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!" she called down to everyone. Just as she exited sight of the battle torn field, InuYasha escaped his brother's hold.

Kirara lowered to the ground after a few minutes, dropping them both in front of the well.

"Momma!" the boy cried, hugging the teen.

"Its okay, Shippou-chan, I'm taking you with me. InuYasha will never get you."

"Maybe not, but I will," a woman's voice called from the shadows.

"Go to hell, Kikyou!" Kagome called back.

"Oh, I would have, but I have a much better plan than that." She drew an arrow, aiming strait at Kagome and her young kit.

Kagome!" InuYasha called from the forest. He burst through the trees, Sesshoumaru right behind him.

"Kikyou, are you alright?" he asked, walking over to her side.

"How could you?" Kagome said in a small whisper, lowering her head and hugging Shippou closer to her. Sesshoumaru stepped behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Go," he said to her.

"But Sesshou-"

"I'll take care of it. Just go."

"No," she refused. "I'll stop them myself."

She gave Shippou to him and drew her bow and arrows, aiming strait at them.

"So, you've decided to fight after all," Kikyou sniggered. "It won't matter. I'll destroy you and take the jewel, and you can't stop me."

Kikyou let her arrow fly and it missed, just barely. Kagome jumped up and shot her arrow, landing it directly where Kikyou's heart would have been, had she not been anything but a clay corpse.

Kikyou screamed as her body exploded, disintegrating into dust, and the souls in her body floated away. (Does that make any sense? XD) Everyone watched as one of the glowing blue orbs of light was absorbed into

Kagome's body.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha bellowed as he watched her body destroyed. "You'll pay for that!" He lunged for Kagome, and almost succeeded in slicing her throat, but was knocked away by Sesshoumaru. "Now, Kagome!" he yelled to her.

She notched an arrow and let it fly, all of them watching as it stabbed strait through his heart, the miko energy from the arrow destroying him. All that was left was a sword and his signature rosary.

Kagome knees gave way and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

Sesshoumaru and Shippou came running to where she sat.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, for my brother's actions," Sesshoumaru apologized, lowering his head.

"Why apologize? It was InuYasha's fault. But I think Kikyou probably is more at fault. I had to do it."

"You should go now," he said, helping her stand.

"Arigato gosaimasu, Sesshoumaru-san," she thanked him. "I will always consider you a close friend." She hugged his now armor-less torso, surprising him. He rested a hand on her back, somewhat returning the gesture.

She let go and walked over to where the last things left of InuYasha lay. She picked up the rosary and sword, taking both with her. Her backpack was luckily still at the bottom of the well.

Shippou jumped into her arms as she stood at the lip of the well.

"I hope to see you again. Please take care, Sesshou," Kagome said before jumping into the well, falling through the blue florescent light for the last time.

Sesshoumaru watched as she disappeared, then left to help the others still at the battlefield.

_'I will see you again. This Sesshoumaru swears it,'_ he thought before taking off in a glowing blue orb.

_y.c.n.e.d.y.c.n.e.d.y.c.n.e.d.y.c.n.e.d.y.c.n.e.d.y.c.n.e.d._

Kagome landed none too gracefully at the bottom of the well. She stood up and climbed out of the well, holding Shippou close to her, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

She stumbled into her house, crashing into the kitchen doorway, where she collapsed. Her mother, who had been washing dishes, gasped in fright and horror at the site of her bloodied and unconscious daughter, the young kitsune in her arms, and at the glowing pink jewel in her hand.

She quickly rushed to her daughter, lifting her up, and walked up the stairs, taking her and the kit to Kagome's room to be treated. While she dressed Kagome's more serious wounds, the still conscious Shippou told her everything that happened.

She finished dressing her daughter's wounds and was working on Shippou's when he'd finished his story.

"That's just terrible! I can't believe he would do such a thing! My poor baby!" she exclaimed when he finished.

"Is Momma gonna be okay?" Shippou asked the older woman.

"Momma?" she questioned.

"Uh-huh! Kagome's my Momma!" he told her.

"Alright. And yes, she'll heal just fine," she assured him.

She left the room and quickly returned with a small shirt. She helped Shippou out of his blood-stained top and slipped the shirt over his head.

She put Kagome into some warm PJ's and left, leaving the two war beaten children to rest. Tomorrow she would tell Kagome shat she'd planned.

**_Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D.Y.C.N.E.D_**

BaB: Bet ya'll are wondering what the plan is, aren't ya? Well, you have to wait till the MEXT CHAPPIE! BWAHAHASHWA!

SSK: :hits self repeatedly w/ keyboard: review please?? :puppy-dog eyes:

BaB: So, what'd ya'll think? TELL US! Please??

SKK: Uh... what she said.

BaB: REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MY CHIHUAHUA ARMY TO CHEW OFF YOUR ANKLES!!

SSK: I have an army of snakes! Want to play with them? :sadistic grin: They don't bite... much..

BaB: Don't mind me. I'm just sugar high at 9:30 at night which is not good. Oh well. And Sister was waving deformed fish sticks in my face today waaa!

SKK: I don't follow anymore, well anyways review, review, and did I mention that Bakura's kind of cute? Huh? Oh! I mean and review.

BaB: and for those who don't know; gomen nasai is "I'm sorry," taijiya is "slayer," and minna-sama is "everyone" formally. if we forgot anything just ask or tell or whatever.And should we change the genre??

Press

The

Blue

Button! .;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;HERE


	2. Awakening

BaB: YO! We're back! I am SO sorry about the late update! My dumb-ass step dad disconnected the internet when he and my mom left to go to San Francisco. He married my mom!! NO!

SKK: How sad. My dad is going to get married to someone named Jenny. Unless I... never mind....

BaB: Well it gave me an excuse to finish up my Chappies that I haven't been working on.

SKK: you need to have an excuse?

BaB: Hey! Meany! And yes I think it's better to have a reason. Hey is it Donimo City or Domino City? Cuz if no one tells me I'll keep doing it as Donimo.

SKK: I think its Domino City.

BaB: Oh, okay. On a lighter note; we have so many reviews!!! So much lurve! ::hugs::

SKK: uh huh...

BaB: People keep asking the pairings need to STOP! YOUR ACTIONS ARE FUTILE! I warned you all in the first Chappie that we are NOT telling! So don't ask! It's no fun when you know cuz then you don't get all emotional when something happens cuz you know the outcome. Am I right, SKK?

SKK: yes, but you kno-

BaB: Anyway, REVIEW AKNOWLEDGEMENTS!

&

&

Animefreak500- Hey yo! Thanks! And nice pen name.

Myrna- Wait no longer! It is here! Wee!

Twin Kats- yes I realize the button thing and I plan to fix it eventually. And I don't think Sesshou was OOC. I mean if you really think about it he probably would act like that in that sort of situation but I'm not gonna argue. And yes he was cute!

K005- Congrats yo! You wrote the longest review!! Yay me too! Die Kikyou! Bwahahashwa! Well, as I said, WE ARE **_NOT _**TELLING THE PAIRINGS! It'd be no fun that way. And obviously it's gonna be an alternate pairing since InuYasha is DEAD! And you'll never expect what the pairings are either!

LUNA- Is there a reason why everything is in caps lock? And yes Ryou _will_ be in this fic. If he wasn't SKK would murder me. O.o

DevilDo1169- you exaggerate majorly because I'm a suckey writer but hey, I wrote it so maybe that's why I think so. Are you a mind reader? If not you're a good guesser cuz everything you thought was right, as you'll see in this Chappie. I'm not sure about the Kirara thing though.

k- We try to update ASAP but it's gonna be hard now that we have school. We'll try our best!

Kirei kitty- YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE PAIRINGS! At least until we give clues and you see the ending anyway. And I updated! LOOKIT!

Regana- ARIGATO! And a special thanks for putting me on your fave list!

Jarock16- I dunno what SKK will do about the Mongoose but as for me, MY PUPPIES ARE IMMORTAL! And Michiru would never let you touch them anyway. :Whispers: she's over-protective. (SKK: :nods:)

Lann- don't cry! There's more! Right here! Read it!

Inuyashasnuna- what's your name mean? And CATS STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY CHIHUAHUA ARMY, LINH'S SNAKE ARMY, AND THE POWER OF OUR COMBINED YOUKAI STRENGTH! PLUS WE HAVE THE SHADOWS ON OUR SIDE!! BWAHAHASHWA! AND WE HAVE SESSHOUMARU!!!

&

&

BaB: Wow...lots of reviews O.O Maybe we should have just made a separate Chappie for it.

SKK: nah, it wouldn't really matter.

Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

(BTW this takes place during summer)

You Can Never Escape Destiny

Chappie 2: Awakening

* * *

**_Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D._**

_Last Chappie:_

She put Kagome into some warm PJ's and left, leaving the two war beaten children to rest. Tomorrow she would tell Kagome shat she'd planned.

**_Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D. Y.C.N.E.D.

* * *

_**

_Now:_

Kagome's mother sent Shippou to school with Souta that morning. He used an illusion to look like a school-boy about two inches shorter than Souta. He still had his orange/red hair in a green ribbon and his eyes were still their shining emerald color. He wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt that said "grrr", and a blue hoody around his waist, his tail hidden in the hood. His pointed ears were hidden by a white headband.

"Souta will show you where you need to go. Tell your teachers that you're his cousin and make sure you stay with him. If you need any questions just ask Souta, and try not to get into any trouble. Aright?" Miss Higurashi explained.

"Okay!" Shippou said happily. He took his lunch from her and walked out with Souta, exited that he was going to see this school thing Kagome was always talking about. _'It's a good thing Momma taught me how to do that math stuff and how to write,'_ he thought.

_**

* * *

**_

Kagome slowly awoke, noticing she was laying on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and saw soft pink walls. She sat up and looked around.

'_I'm in my room? Why? I thought-'_ Then she remembered everything that happened yesterday. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everything; how he'd betrayed her, and how she'd killed him. She almost smiled at the thought of killing Kikyou though. Even through all of the painful memories she couldn't help but feel complete now that she had the part of her soul back. The part that could hate; the part that hated InuYasha.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, but she quickly forced them back. She knew crying would only make it worse, and it wouldn't change anything.

'_Souta must be devastated. I wonder how he took it?'_ she thought. Then she remembered Shippou and realized he wasn't with her. She rushed out of her room and ran down the stairs, finding her mom in the kitchen just as she hung up the phone.

"Where's Shippou?" she asked.

"I sent him with Souta to school. You don't mind, do you?"

"Iie, it's alright," she assured her. "Who was on the phone?"

"Well, I thought because of yesterday and all, it would be better if you got away for a while. I just finished talking to your uncle."

"I thought you didn't have a brother," Kagome said, puzzled.

"I don't. I have a sister. Her husband, your uncle, his name is Nimouwe. He said it'd be alright if you stayed with him in Domino City. He has two daughters, Linh and Michico, I think. They agreed that it would be alright for you to stay there."

"Isn't that the place where that 'Battle City' thing is for the 'Duel Monsters' card game?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, and your cousins know some people in it. From what I know I think they know how to play."

"Great. Souta will be thrilled," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh come now, it won't be so bad. Maybe they'll teach you how to play."

"Right, right, right, well I'm going upstairs to change. When to I leave?" she asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"If you pack up now we can leave after lunch. Are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to go, you know," her mother asked.

"Sure Mama, I'll be...fine," she said, pausing a bit to think.

"Alright, you go change. I'll have your breakfast ready by the time you get down. You can pack after you eat."

"Yes Mama," she said trudging up the stairs.

'_Mama's right. It'll be good for me to get away from here. Away from the memories,' _Kagome thought. She only hoped she was right.

Kagome went back up to her room, closing the door behind her. She opened her closet to show her five school fuku's on the far left, and the rest of the closet filled with dark colors, save a few hot pink shirts paired up with black. Ever since Kikyou's supposed death at Hakureizan months ago she'd become darker, listening to moodier music like Evanescence and Disturbed, and bands like Simple Plan and Good Charlotte, as well as Avril Lavinge.

Kagome pulled out a black beater and a pair of black cargos. She put on light pink lip gloss, red eye shadow, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before going downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was waiting at the table.

There was a plate of eggs and bacon in front at her spot at the table, as well as in front of her mom. She sat across from her mother, who had a bit of a worried look on her face, but it faded when Kagome smiled.

"So, what are my cousins like?" Kagome asked as she sat.

"Well, their names are Michico and Linh, and they're sisters. They go to Domino High, which is where you'll go when school starts. They're your age so you don't need to worry about that. That's about all I know," Her mother said.

"Okay Mama." She continued eating her breakfast.

* * *

Glossary:

Iie- no

Hakureizan- Mount Hakurei

(The Kikyou death thing is actually true. Naraku almost killed her at Mt. Hakurei in episode 124!)

* * *

BaB: yea,yea,yea, I know, I've been slacking major, especially on my other fics. But at least I'm trying okay? I really hate short Chappies.

SKK: ::narrows eyes at BaB:: you've been IM-ing people the whole time.

BaB: SHHHHHHHH! They aren't supposed to know that!! Tattle tail... Anyway, I know this is short and cruddy but Linh has been pestering me non-stop! So there ya go.

Till next time! Ja Ne!

Blanch-a-Blancs

SacredKoorimeKitsune

See the button?

It's lonely...

Clickit!!.. . . . . . . . . . . . . .PLEASE?!


End file.
